For example, Japanese Patent No. 4670515 discloses a vehicle information recognition system that creates a multidimensional barcode representing unique information of a fork-lift (information for maintenance, inspection, or repair of a vehicle) and displays the information on a display device. The use of a mobile terminal including a multidimensional barcode reader allows extracting the unique information of the fork-lift by the multidimensional barcode displayed in the display device.
Thus, representing the information on the vehicle by the multidimensional code facilitates information exchange and improves a convenience.
However, depending on an environment such as a weather condition where the display device is placed, the multidimensional code displayed in the display device is difficult to be read in some cases. For example, it is possible to represent information on an outboard motor mounted to the boat by the multidimensional code. However, when the multidimensional code is displayed in the display device on the boat floating on the water, the multidimensional code becomes difficult to be read by an influence such as direct sunlight and a reflected light from a water surface.
Additionally, reading performance of the multidimensional code differs depending on the kind of the multidimensional code reader, and this makes it difficult to read the multidimensional code displayed in the display device in some cases.
Meanwhile, creating the multidimensional codes by dividing plurally allows reducing an information volume represented by each of the multidimensional codes, facilitating the reading of the multidimensional codes.
However, the count of repetitions of a reading operation increases as the count of multidimensional codes increases. Therefore, when the multidimensional codes are divided more than necessary, the reading of the multidimensional codes takes extra labor.